ѕтocĸнolм ѕyndroмe
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: Era ruidosa, molesta y una niña mimada pero...a mi me encatan las "muñequitas". - Solo me dieron ganas de jugar - dijo con una voz sensual. Cap 1 y 2 up.
1. Prologo

**Nota: Hola, despues de casi dos meses, como dije, el viento me trajo de nuevo por estos lados, nunca pense en abandonarlo, pero bueno, descubri cual era el gran problema que me impedia subir documentos, era el maldito office, en fin, esta historia la estoy publicando en otra pagina, espero que les guste, este no mas es el prologo para ver si les gusta la historia y si continuo publicandola aqui.**

**Stockholm Syndrome  
...: Prologo :...**

** - llevamos semanas vigilandola, creo que hoy es el día - hablo una voz algo extraña**

- eso sera algo difícil - miro atravez de unos binoculares - nunca esta sola

- presiento que hoy si - rió descaradamente

A unos metros de allí.

** - vamos Saku-chan, acompañanos - suplicaba una muchacha de cabello largo**

- me gustaría - sonrió - pero hoy mis padres pueden llamar y quiero estar en casa

- admitelo niñita, tus padres se fueron por largo tiempo y te dejaron sola - rió antes sus palabras

La muchacha no la tomo en cuenta, he hizo como si aquella chica que la molestaba siempre no estuviera.

** - bueno, nos vemos después, adiós - se despido de sus amigas**

Corrió varias cuadras, cuando ya estuvo bastante alejada se detuvo y empezó a caminar lentamente.

Dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

No alcanzo a doblar la esquina cuando algo punzante se poso en su espalda y una fría voz le hablo muy cerca del oído.

- no te atrevas a gritar o lo lamentaras -

Ella se quedo helada. Todo había pasado tan rápido.  
Quería gritar, pero el grito se ahogaba en su garganta.

** - ahora sube al auto -**

- ¿quien eres? - aun no podía verle la cara al tipo ese -

- ¡callate!, tu solo sube al auto ahora -

Ella intentaba forcejear, y el a ver que ella no obedecía, la tomo con mas brusquedad y la empujo dentro del auto. Apenas se subió el, le puso una venda en los ojos y amarro sus manos.

** - ¿que quieres de mi? - empezaba a sollozar**

- te dije que te callaras - le puso en el cuello la misma cosa punzante

- vaya vaya, con que tu eres Sakura Haruno - hablo otra voz muy distinta al que la ataco

- cierra esa boca ahora - hablo el otro

- vamos muchacho, se mas amable con la "invitada" - rió con maldad  
  
Sakura empezó a llorar.

** - dejenme ir -**

El atacante ya un tanto fastidiado puso un pañuelo en la boca de ella y de un momento otro callo desmayada.

- no debiste recurrir a eso -

- hacia mucho ruido -

Una pequeña luz llego de lleno en su rostro, hizo una mueca y empezó de a poco abrir sus ojos. Intentaba moverse, pero algo se lo impedía.  
Fue en ese instante que abrió de golpe los ojos y forcejeo mas por moverse. Como pudo se paro, miro a su alrededor, donde solo veía bloques de cemento, una puerta de fierro con una pequeña abertura y a su lado una ventana que apenas cabia algo vivo.  
Noto que sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus pies.

- ¿donde estoy? - nuevamente empezó a sollozar

¿Acaso la habian secuestrado?

Freno su llanto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Una figura masculina apareció ante ella.

- sigues haciendo ruido, pero que fastidiosa - hablo con una voz fría

Ella estaba sorprendida, su "supuesto secuestrador" era una persona joven.

- ya dime donde estoy - reclamo con lágrimas en los ojos

- eso no lo sabrás por el momento - esa voz...

Un hombre de tez blanca apareció detrás. Se acerco a ella y agarro su mentón.

- eres identica a tu madre - ese tipo se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella

Soltó su mentón con brusquedad y se paro.

- porque no le traes algo de comer a esta niña - la miro con desprecio.

El muchacho joven asintió con la cabeza y se alejo junto aquel hombre.

Sakura ya no lloraba, por mas que intentaba que las lágrimas salieran no podía, quizás estaría un buen tiempo en ese lugar desconocido.

Continuara...

--

**Un reviews, plis, necesito saber su opinion (no me basta con que me agregen a favoritos, igual lo acepto y me agrada ) pero en serio necesito saber si en verdad les gusta. Bueno nos vemos.**


	2. Cap 1 y 2

_**N/A: Hola, ¿como les va?, pues aquí les voy a dejar dos capítulos juntos, ya que en el primero queda un poco occ, y además de corto, y por ultimo mi demora en subirlo, desde ya muchas gracias, y dejen reviews, eso me pone muy feliz, y así podría subir mas rápido la actualización además una autora feliz escribe mejor. Habrá un pequeño ¿lime?, bueno como lo quieran ver. Al principio de este fics, se que sucedió muy rápido, pero solo era un prologo, mas adelante a medida que avanza el fics, se ira dando mas detalles del porque Sakura fue secuestrada y como fue planeado.  
**_

Stockholm Syndrome

...: Cap 1 :...

Sakura estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, se mecía lentamente intentando no llorar.

Su corazón se estremeció al sentir la puerta abrirse, por ella apareció aquel muchacho con una bandeja en la mano.

El practicamente tiro la bandeja al suelo.

- ¡come! - dijo serio y de forma autoritaria

Pero ella no se movía.

- ¡ahora! - dijo un poco mas alto.

Sakura se acerco gateando a la bandeja, miro la comida con algo de asco,

- ¿quieres que coma esto? - pregunto ella

El no respondió, le dedico una mirada de fría. Se fue a sentar un poco mas allá. De su bolsillo saco un pedazo de madera y una cuchilla, con ella empezó a tallar la madera.

- oye te hize una pregunta -

- haz lo que quieras -

- esto es asqueroso - miro la bandeja

- perdone usted, pero el cocinero estaba de vacaciones - dijo en burla

Ella hizo un puchero, se sentó dándole la espalda a el. Hubo unos buenos minutos de silencio, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- al menos dime porque estoy aqui -

- que se yo -

- ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto con un poco mas de interés

- no estoy obligado a responderte - respondió de la misma forma fría

- por lo menos tengo que saber el nombre de mi secuestrador -

- yo no soy tu "secuestrador", solo ayudo - hizo una pausa - es Orochimaru

- esa cosa tétrica - dijo recordando al hombre que vio antes - pero no me dijiste tu nombre - lo miro de reojo

En ese momento el tambien la miro.

- ya te dije, no tengo porque responder -

El se paro y se acerco a ella, Sakura empezó a temblar nuevamente. el la agarro del brazo y la levanto con brusquedad.

- ¿que haces? - pregunto con temor

Todo paso muy rápido. Sakura estaba amarrada a la pared por las manos.

- ¡bajame de aqui! - empezo a moverse

El se acerco a ella, hasta casi quedar demasiado juntos. Llevo su boca al oído de ella.

- te quedaras aqui hasta que yo decida - dio un soplo y se alejo lentamente de ella - hacer demasiado ruido

Sakura se quedo paralizada, ningún hombre se había acercado tanto a ella, se sintió muy extraño.  
Cuando salio de su transe el ya no se encontraba allí.

--

Muy lejos de alli, un joven daba vueltas hacia todos lados, con dos miradas posadas en el.

- ya deja de dar vueltas, dime donde esta Sakura - hablo un hombre tratando de no usar un tono fuerte

- no se - lloriqueaba - le pregunte a sus amigas y me dijeron que se había ido sola

- y si le paso algo - dijo una mujer

- mis tíos me van a matar - lloriqueaba mas el joven

- calmate Naruto - cerro los ojos - si no aparece hasta mañana, llamaremos a la policía.

--

Sakura iba despertando de a poco. Se había quedado dormida de tanto forcejear.

Afuera escucho unas voces, las reconoció, una era de ese tal Orochimaru, la otra era de aquel muchacho.

- asi que sus padres estan fuera de la ciudad - hablo el muchacho

- así es - rió - parece que nuestra querida invitada estará mucho mas tiempo aquí

Sakura agacho la mirada.

- ¿entonces que hará? - pregunto

- tengo ganas de ver a su madre, viajare donde esta - respondió

Abrió la puerta y miro a Sakura, sonrió cínicamente. Se acerco a ella y le agarro el mentón.

- siento dejarte linda - se acerco mucho mas a ella - tratare de no demorar

Le dio la espalda y camino hacia la entrada.

- cuida bien de ella muchacho - dio una ultima mirada y se fue

Sakura se mantenía con la mirada baja, sollozaba lo mas bajo posible.

- no sacas nada con llorar - hablo el - eso no te hará salir de aquí

El dio una ultima mirada fría a Sakura y se fue de allí, dejándola con su lamento.

...

...

...

...

...

...: Cap 2 :...

Sentía sus brazos dormidos, sus piernas flaquear, los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar. No sabia exactamente cuando llevaba allí amarrada a la pared. Subió la vista al sentir la puerta abrirse, era _el_.

Se acerco a Sakura, le quito las esposas de las manos, ella callo de un solo golpe al suelo - pero no emitió ningún grito de dolor - solo se sobo las muñecas. El le acerco una bandeja con comida, del mismo aspecto que la anterior.

- come - dijo de forma fría

Se apoyo en la pared mirando con indiferencia hacia otro lado.

- _esto se ve horrible, pero tengo demasiado hambre _- pensó ella

Iba acerca su mano hacia el plato cuando una inmensa bola de pelo paso por encima llevándose parte de su comida.

- ¡ah! - grito retrocediendo

El se giro para mirarla

- ¿y ahora que? - pregunto bastante fastidiado

- una rata - se quejo haciendo un puchero

A unos metros de el se encontraba la dichosa rata roendo el pedazo de comida que se llevo, se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cola - la inofensiva rata solo empezó a chillar. Luego se acerco a Sakura y le puso la rata cerca de su rostro.

- te asusto esta ratita - dijo con burla

- aleja esa cosa asquerosa -

Le pego en la mano, y el soltó la rata, esta se fue a quien sabe donde.

- eres peor de lo que pensé - hablo con su típico tono de voz

El se empezo a alejar.

- oye tu, debes traerme otra comida, yo no comeré esa cosa donde la rata paso - apunto el plato

- oohh, perdon su majestad, su estomago podria enfermar - se burlo de ella

Sakura hizo un gesto de puchero.

- maldito egocéntrico - susurro

La miro sin expresión alguna, se acerco a ella y de un solo jalón la paro.

- oye que haces - se quejo

Agarro ambas muñecas de ella y las puso detrás de su espalda.

- camina - ordeno

La hizo caminar por un largo pasillo hasta que llego a un cuarto que parecía ser la cocina. La sentó de un sopetón en una silla.

- no te atrevas a moverte - le dijo con tono autoritario

A los pocos minutos el le paso un plato de comida. Ella miro el plato.

- ni modo, tendré que comer esto -

Se iba a llevar una cucharada a la boca cuando el la interrumpió.

- esta comida no tiene ratas - hizo una pausa - o...eso creo - dijo con una sonrisa de burla

Nuevamente el se fue apoyar a una pared mirando hacia otro lugar.

Después de un rato ella termino, no fue la mejor comida, pero ya moría de hambre. El hizo lo mismo que antes, agarro a Sakura y se la llevo de vuelta a su celda.

Se iba a ir cuando ella hablo.

- oye - hizo una pausa - ya se que te he preguntado esto antes, pero dime tu nombre aunque sea - sonó como una suplica

El suspiro, tardo en responder un poco.

- Sasuke Uchiha - la miro de reojo

Hizo un gesto de desprecio y se fue.

- así que Sasuke - pensó - es bonito - susurro

--

Orochimaru estaba por encontrarse con los padres de Sakura, mas bien iba a encontrase con la madre de esta.

Estuvo bastante tiempo esperando en el café, hasta que una figura voluminosa de mujer apareció ante sus ojos.

- vaya, a pasado bastante tiempo Tsunade-chan -

- no espere volver a verte - lo miro con odio - y no me llames así

- vine a hablar de negocios contigo - hablo el

Ella lo seguía mirando igual.

- ¿que me dirias acerca de darme la mayor parte de tu empresa? -

- que idioteces hablas, ya te dije hace tiempo, que jamas te daría nada -

- y por tu hija no lo harias - la reto

- ¿¡que tiene que ver ella en todo esto!? - pregunto con furia

- tengo secuestrada a tu hija -

Tsunade se quedo paralizada, sin poder hablar.

- te propongo un trato - una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro - te entrego tu hija a cambio de que tu me des lo que tu sabes

Empezó a reír.

- eres un... - pauso miro hacia otro lado

- acaso no te importa tu hija - hablo con sarcasmo - te doy solo dos semanas para que pienses, o tu hija lo pagara por ti.

Se alejo de Tsunade riendo con maldad.

--

Sakura estaba mirando por aquella pequeña abertura, dio un suspiro, como añoraba salir de allí luego. Se giro hacia la puerta al sentir un ruido. Su corazón se acelero al ver a Sasuke allí parado en la puerta.

Se acerco a ella...Nuevamente Sakura estaba amarrada a la pared. Suspiro dándose por vencida, pero se percato de que el no se había ido, seguía de pie allí, frente a ella, cruzados de brazos y con la mirada de indiferencia.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto con ingenuidad

Se fue acercando mas a ella.

- nada - acerco su rostro a la oreja de ella - solo me dieron ganas de_ jugar_

Le dio un mordisco a su oreja, Sakura cerro los ojos como acto de reflejo. Puso ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de ella, iba desenciendo hasta llegar a su cuello, empezó a morder y subcionar. Sakura empezó a jadear levemente. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el pecho de ella, al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, que luego se convierto en un agarre salvaje, ella jadeo un poco mas fuerte cerrando los ojos.

El aun seguia con su tarea en el cuello, y su mano en el pecho.

- ¿acaso te esta gustando esto? - pregunto con una voz ¿sensual?

Ella giro el rostro, sentía al de vergüenza.

Sasuke llevo su otra mano debajo de los pechos de ella, fue desenciando hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella.

- ¡No! - grito, se empezó a mover como queriendo safarse

El empezó rozando, como dando masajes, Sakura aun se retorcía. Introdujo una mano dentro de su ropa interior, ella pego un grito mas fuerte que el anterior, empezó a masajear esa área, mientras seguía subcionando su cuello.

A los pocos segundos esa se sentía extraña, algo dentro de ella hacia pedir mas. Jadeo aun mas fuerte.

Pero de un solo momento el paro todo, se llevo a la boca la mano que había estado antes en la intimidad de ella.

- ¿quieres jugar mas? - pregunto saboreando sus dedos

¿donde estaba aquel muchacho frió e indiferente del principio?. Sakura intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sasuke se acerco a ella y le dio un sensual beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- te vas a tener que esperar, pequeña molestia - le dio una ultima mirada.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta miro de reojo a Sakura.

- sabes, me dieron ganas de ser yo tu secuestrador - y finalmente se fue

Sakura aun seguía en el mismo estado, sus piernas flaquearon, quedando solo colgando se sus muñecas.

- ¿que fue eso? - se pregunto mirando por donde se había ido Sasuke

Continuara...


End file.
